Forum:Removal of comments
Category:Meditation HallCategory:Archived threads We recently applied for a spotlight, which went through and as a result, we have gained a significant number of new viewers, which is great. However, from good comes bad. The bad is in the form of comments. We are an encylopedia, a repository, a databse. However, the majority of our current edits are in the form of comments. As such, I prepose than until our edit comment ratio has been restored to a point where we have more editors than commentors with our activity being more on edits than comments, we DISABLE the comments function.''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant your edits are']] 21:49, November 11, 2012 (UTC) __TOC__ Support # : I have noticed the massive increase in comments since our spotlight. The comments have taken up space, have appeared nonconstructive, and indeed are the majority of our edits by new users. I feel that disabling the comments will help the wiki with this issue. Oppose # : This would, without a doubt, harm Xiaolinpedia. Yes, we have much more traffic now that we are spotlighted, which is good. We must realize though, that just because someone visits the Wiki, does not mean they wish to become part of this Wiki's community and contribute with edits. They simply wish to stop by and see what is happening with Xiaolin Chronicles and maybe add their thoughts as Xiaolin Showdown & Xiaolin Chronicles fans. Removing "Comments" would deny Xiaolinpedia's visitors the right to have a voice within this Wiki. It would also infringe upon the ability for anyone to publicly share an opinion on anything not Forum-related, since Blogs are only for news updates and announcements. If our goal is to be the best (and someday only) Xiaolin Wiki, we must be open to the thoughts and ideas of others; this is how we will earn and enjoy more editors in an active community working towards common goals. ~ TrueThespian 22:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Though I may not be able to change your opinion, I must disagree. The comments are now reducing the quality of Xiaolinpedia. Many wikis, including Bleach Wiki, Dragon Ball Wiki, and Narutopedia, are very high quality and do not have comments enabled. And thoughts and ideas, etc can still go on blogs, as the blogs' comments shall still be enabled by default. I just wanted to clarify. :::Comments have not lowered the quality of the wiki. We haven't changed from what we were a few days ago. The ratio may have changed, but that did not lower the quality of any of our pages. Yes, Bleach Wiki and Dragon Ball Wiki are fine without comments, but we can still be a great wiki with comments. LevenThumps (talk) 23:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I think, that if we want to make new (and current) people feel welcome on Xiaolinpedia, we need to let them share their thoughts. Of course, spam, cursing, etc. should not be allowed (as they are not "opinions"), but these are easily removed. TrueThespian 22:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) # I do not believe we should disable comments. Yes, our primary goal is an encyclopedia, but we are also a community, where we can share our opinions and ideas. Comments have not lowered the quality of the wiki. We actually still have the same number of editors as before. We just have many new people that have joined and are expressing their opinions on articles. And actually, most of the comments that have been made recently are from King Piccolo, who is also editing as well. I'm not sure if that restores the balance, but even if the balance is in favor of commentators, it isn't a bad thing. The comments aren't spam, (a few were that have been deleted), so there's really nothing wrong with them.LevenThumps (talk) 23:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::but we are also a community, where we can share our opinions and ideas - There is a chat. ::Comments have not lowered the quality of the wiki- Yes, they have. ::And actually, most of the comments that have been made recently are from King Piccolo - No, by anons. ::The comments aren't spam, (a few were that have been deleted), so there's really nothing wrong with them. - The comments are not useful. ''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant your edits are']] 03:07, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: # Chat is one way to share ideas, but you have to always be one when someone else is on, while comments can be posted and read later. # I don't think comments have lowered our quality, so could you please explain why you think it has lowered our quality # I was referring to comments made by users, so that's why I said King Piccolo # It serves the same purpose as chat, to help people discuss the show and discuss their views on the show. I think we should have both chat and comments for the reasons stated above. LevenThumps (talk) 03:46, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: #Chat is for disccusions, but comments are random a lot of times #Not only has our actual content editing dropped significantly by 65% but the comments themselves, they aren't discussing the show for the most part, they're just hating on either ping or the show. #If comments are disabled, all pages will receive a talk talk page (i.e Talk:Ping Pong), they can discuss things there, out of sight where the quality of our pages aren't being lowered by things like "Why the h*ll is there a new omi" or "Raimundo is hot"''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant your edits are']] 15:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) #Comments help contributors to be able to communicate their thoughts over an extended time, while chat is only for the moment. #It seems to me our percentage numbers are being based off how many people have visited the Wiki vs. how many people are editing the Wiki. Not everyone who visits our Wiki should be obligated to become active, if they just wish to see updates and people's views of information. Our percentage, therefore, would be lower, because we have a larger flow of people but the same number of core contributors. I think it should be considered a positive that we have more traffic, and not rely on misleading percentages to tell us how efficient our Wiki is. #'A talk page is a nice idea, I will say. It is a good compromise.' It could increase our number of pages, but if this is done, we might need monitoring for these pages. Responding to your first example of degrading comments, cursing should not be tolerated, and it should be removed, along with the commentor being warned. This type of language is found offensive to many users and should never be accepted, for it is not necessary. This, I will agree, has the potential to lower the quality of Xiaolinpedia. TrueThespian 20:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) #Chat is still for communication, nevertheless of the amount of time. #The comments have decreased the quality of the wiki and we would want people who come here to edit on mainspace rather than comment namespace. #Talk pages are very good ideas and would possibly even raise the wiki's quality. However, yes, we will need monitoring, but that is why there are "moderators", users whom's main duty is to make sure that all talk pages are appropriate. : Clarification Curse words were never tolerated, neither were vulgar words and profane words. Monitoring talk paes would not be hard, as they appear in the wiki activity. Percentage of visitors would not lower. We do not get 120,000 weekly visitors, so we cannot say that each visitor comments. I think it should be considered a positive that we have more traffic, and not rely on misleading percentages to tell us how efficient our Wiki is. :The traffic was not part of the percentage. The percentage was people who comment vs people who edit. Comments help contributors to be able to communicate their thoughts over an extended time :Except our contributors arent communicating. It is the anons. Message walls are the format used in communication between contributors. ''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant your edits are']] 22:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC)